The Duality Of Gotham's Knight
by Windrises
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been Batman so much, in the past few weeks, that he starts feeling like the other side of him is fading away. As Bruce Wayne, he goes to a charity event and becomes charmed by Jaina Hudson.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

A smug robber started roaming the streets of Gotham. He looked around and saw a wealthy-looking couple, who were accompanied by their son. The robber walked up to him. The couple had their child go behind them, in case the robber tried anything. The couple tried to remain brave, but the robber had an intimidating presence, which made the dad start to sweat. The robber calmly said, "Everything's cool. You're going to be handing me your wallets, along with any jewelry you may have."

Batman stepped out of the shadows and said, "That's not going to be happening. Instead, you're going to be handing over your weapons, along with anything you stole."

The robber's smug confidence started fading away, because Batman was behind him. He knew he couldn't defeat Batman, so he stuck his arms in the air and said, "I surrender, but I didn't I'd be running into you."

Batman started putting handcuffs on him, while asking, "Why not?"

The robber answered, "Because you already defeated two other criminals, earlier today. I heard that on the news, so I figured the streets would be safe."

Batman replied, "The streets are safe, for the good-natured citizens, not for scummy punks."

After taking the robber to the police, Batman started heading home. He had been for most of the day, due to how many crimes were lurking around. He cancelled a Wayne Industries meeting and a lunch appointment, so he could continue his crime-fighting day.

After arriving at the Bat Cave, Alfred Pennyworth started walking by. He was concerned about Batman, because he had focusing so much on his Batman activities, that his Bruce Wayne duties had been pushed to the side. Batman had often teased the idea, of always being Batman, and leaving his Bruce Wayne life away. Alfred had always been opposed to that idea, so Batman hadn't gone through with it. However, Batman had gone so long, without being Bruce Wayne, that Bruce Wayne felt more like an imaginary figure, than a real person.

Batman got out of the Batmobile. He looked at Alfred and said, "Hi Alfred. I know I'm very late, but it's okay."

Alfred replied, "Your dinner's being pre-heated, at this very moment. You skipped lunch, didn't you?"

Batman responded, "I only had time, to get a couple of snacks. It was one of my busier days, of crimefighting. The criminals' smug confidence keeps rising, Alfred. They think they'll find a time, when I'm not patrolling the streets. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to sleep, so I could always be out there."

Alfred replied, "Each person needs eight hours of sleep, per night, so you can forget about that dream."

Batman opened the fridge and started drinking orange juice, while saying, "Even though I do have to sleep, I think I don't need the full eight hours. Considering what an active lifestyle I live, it's easy to get up. Last week, I only slept seven hours, each night, and that seemed to work. Next week, I might start sleeping six hours."

Alfred replied, "I must reject that notion."

Batman responded, "No offense, but I'm an adult, so you can't control my bedtime, anymore."

Alfred replied, "You need to tone down the amount of time, that you spend as Batman."

Batman asked, "Why do you feel that way?"

Alfred answered, "It's important to remember, that you're two people. You're Batman and Bruce Wayne, but in recent weeks, you've mostly been Batman. You've missed meetings, appointments, and various other events."

Batman replied, "I missed those events, because I was saving people and stopping criminals, as Batman."

Alfred responded, "I know that and that's admirable, but that doesn't the fact, that your Batman life is going to wear you down, especially if you don't get a proper amount of sleep."

Batman knew Alfred was right. Throughout the day, he felt worn out and fought against the urge, to relax. Batman said, "As long as I get my job done, I'm okay with wearing myself out."

Alfred replied, "If you keep this up, you'll run out of energy and willpower, while fighting one of your enemies. That could lead, to your downfall."

Batman thought about what Alfred said and responded, "It seems like you're right, old chum. I should be taking a break. Well, the Batman part of me will take a break. Tomorrow, Bruce Wayne will return."

The next day, Bruce Wayne went to Wayne Industries, for a meeting. Lucius Fox and the rest of the board were surprised to see Bruce, because he had been skipping the meetings, for several time. This time, Bruce insisted he'd pay attention and make a positive difference, which he did.

After the meeting was over, Bruce and Lucius were the only people left. Lucius walked up to Bruce and said, "It was good to see you, at the meeting. I'm guessing your alter-ego was less busy, than he usually is."

Bruce replied, "You could say that. The real reason I came is because I'm starting to feel, that Batman controls my whole life. I feel like I am Batman, even when I don't have the costume on. There's a part of me, that wants to forget about the playboy side of me and wants the dark knight, to be my permanent lifestyle."

Lucius put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, while saying, "Batman is already two people: A bat and a man. It's important you remain both things, so if you lose sight of the man part of you, you'll become animalistic, like a bat."

Bruce replied, "You're right. As much as I love fighting crime, it does wear me out. However, I don't feel like myself, when I can't make a positive change, to the citizens of Gotham."

Lucius responded, "I think I know, how to help you." He handed Bruce a party invite and said, "Jaina Hudson's a young woman, who hosts charity parties, just like you. You can go there, make a donation, and have fun."

Bruce thought about it and replied, "I'm not much of a party guy, but a charity event always gets me excited. I'll go."

Lucius responded, "I'll see you there." He high-fived Bruce.

Bruce walked out and went into his car. He took another look at Jaina Hudson's address and started heading towards her fancy house. Bruce wasn't used to going to charity events, that weren't being hosted by himself. He thought this would give him a chance, to relax and forget about the responsibilities, of being a host.

Several minutes later, Bruce arrived at the mansion. After stepping out of his car, people started cheering and taking pictures of him. Although Bruce had been invited, most people weren't expecting him to be there, because of how many parties he had skipped.

After getting inside, Bruce put a ten-thousand-dollar check, into the donation box. Janna Hudson started walking to Bruce. She had white hair and a white dress. She shook Bruce's hand and said, "It's good to finally be seeing you, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce asked, "Haven't you seen me before?"

Jaina said, "You were at a few parties, that I happened to be at. You were too busy, sneaking out of the parties."

In order to protect Bruce's secret identity, Lucius walked by and said, "Bruce often has to leave parties, so he can go to Wayne Industries meetings."

Jaina replied, "I see. I've also left parties early, so I'm not judging you."

Bruce asked, "Did you sneak out of parties, for business-related reasons?"

Jaina said, "You could say that. I must say, that your presence has already made a big impact. You got the attention, of every photographer, that happened to be roaming around. In addition to that, several people have been guilted into donating money, thanks to your generous donation."

Bruce smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. Charity is one of the main things, that should be on rich people's minds."

Jaina responded, "That's a very admirable viewpoint, Mr. Wayne." She started gazing at Bruce's face.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Jaina answered, "Pardon me, but I was distracted by your face."

Bruce jokingly asked, "Is it that ugly?"

Jaina answered, "The opposite."

Bruce replied, "I'm flattered." Bruce tried to give Jaina a compliment, but he wasn't an expert, at saying charming things. He said, "You have pretty ears." Lucius rolled his eyes, because he thought Bruce was doomed, when it came to flirting.

Jaina said, "Why, thank you. As silly as it might sound, I've always found ears, to be one of the most attractive parts of the body. If you'd like to give my ears further gazing, I'll be at the drink table. You can listen to the beauty of my ears, anytime." She winked and walked away.

Bruce looked at Lucius, while saying, "I acted dorky, but she was impressed by it. How could that happen?"

Lucius replied, "I've never met a woman, who appreciated having her ears complimented, so you've found somebody special. You better go to the drink table and see if you can charm her ears off, with those weird compliments of her."

Bruce responded, "I was just acting overly-friendly, because I pretend to be a playboy, to protect my secret identity. I don't want to date Jaina or anything. After all, I have to remain single."

Lucius whispered, "Batman has to remain single, but Bruce Wayne doesn't have to."

Bruce replied, "I'll talk to her, but it won't get serious or anything."

Lucius responded, "Best of luck, you ear lover."

Bruce walked over to Jaina, who was using q-tips. Jaina blushed with embarrassment, when Bruce came by and said, "I know this isn't a charming sight. Since you were so impressed by my ears, I figured I better clean them up."

Bruce replied, "I don't mind. Q-tips are to ears, what kisses are to mouth." He put his hand over his face, while saying, "Wow, I suck at making conversation."

Jaina giggled and responded, "It's quite alright, Mr. Wayne. I find you charming."

Bruce smiled and said, "I've been feeling lost, so I'm glad you find me charming."

Jaina asked, "You've been feeling lost? Why is that?"

Bruce straightened his tie, while saying, "It's hard to explain. Even though people think of me, as a spoiled millionaire, I'm a really busy guy. I have so many duties and things to take care of, that I feel like two people."

Jaina replied, "I know what that's like."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Jaina sipped on a glass of milk, while saying, "My life is hard to explain. It's felt so mad, chaotic, and batty."

Bruce replied, "I know what's that like. I've needed a break, from my busy lifestyle."

Jaina responded, "Me too."

Bruce smiled at Jaina. The two of them seemed to have a lot in common, which Bruce was happy about. He turned around and saw that the dancing had begun. He saw Lucius, who was dancing with a rich woman.

Jaina stuck her hand out and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Bruce answered, "Sure, but I'm not the best of dancers."

Jaina asked, "Why be sad, about not being the best, when you can be proud, of being yourself?"

Bruce started dancing with Jaina, while saying, "I often don't feel like I know, who I really am."

Jaina replied, "I've had similar moments, but it's important to remember who you really and embrace your life. Be thankful, for what you've got. Personally, I think you've got a lot, to be thankful for."

Bruce responded, "I also have a lot, to be mad at and dread."

Jaina said, "Don't be so grumpy. I thought you were supposed to be a fun-loving playboy."

Bruce replied, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not as charming, in real life, as I am in commercials."

Jaina raised Bruce's chin up and responded, "I like knowing the real you. Who needs that commercialized, fake version of yourself, when you can be with your own, unique person?"

Bruce replied, "You seem like quite the unique person, Jaina." Bruce briefly got distracted, by Jaina's looks, which made him bump into a couple of dancers. Bruce looked at the guy, that be bumped into, and nervously said, "I'm sorry."

The guy had an angry look on his face, while saying, "I'm tired, of rich jerks, who think they can bump others around and get away with it. You're going to pay, you penny-pinching klutz." The quick-tempered man grabbed Bruce and threw him. Bruce crash-landed on the food table, before falling to the ground. Tons of food started falling on him, including pizza, cookies, cakes, and popcorn.

Jaina ran up to him and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Bruce answered, "More or less." Bruce started getting food, off his suit.

Jaina replied, "Your suit's ruined."

Bruce responded, "It's okay, other than a bunch of food stains."

Jaina had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "You come here, donate a bunch of money, and in return, a dumb jerk throws you around and makes your clothes dirty. I'm going, to take you out, to make up for it."

Bruce replied, "There's no need for that."

Jaina responded, "I insist. Besides, I like having you around. I slipped the address, of the restaurant, into your pocket. I'll see you, tomorrow night."

Lucius walked up to Bruce and asked, "What happened?"

Bruce answered, "Believe it or not, she wants to have dinner with me."

Lucius replied, "This is surprising, but I'm glad for you."

An hour later, Bruce returned to Wayne Manor. He went inside and started changing into some fresh clothes. Alfred was curious to know, if Bruce was able to ignore the Batman side of him, in order to make the other side go him shine out. Alfred walked up to Bruce and asked, "How did things go?"

Bruce answered, "Things actually went well. The party's host seemed to be liking me, despite how cringe-worthy my pickup lines were. In fact, she's planning on taking me to dinner. She didn't even ask me."

Alfred replied, "It's certainly good to hear, that you've met someone. What is this new woman like?"

Bruce responded, "I can relate to her a lot. She seems to be dealing with a duality, of her own. I don't know what that's about, but she seems like the type of person, that I can be myself around, without having to reveal my secret identity."

Alfred replied, "This is good news. So, are you going to be going out with her, tomorrow night."

Bruce had a confused look on his face, while saying, "I don't know."

Alfred replied, "I think it'd be for the best, Bruce."

Bruce thought about it, before saying, "Tomorrow, I'll do my Batman stuff, during the afternoon, so I can spend my evening with Jaina."

The next day, Batman was driving around Gotham, while searching for crime. While driving around, he remembered there was a bank in Gotham, that was closed for the week. The bank had been robbed so many times, that it was losing customers. Because of that, they shut down for an entire week and due to a lack of money, nobody was guarding the place.

Batman drove to the bank and noticed that the lights were on. The bank was run by questionable people, so the lights being left on wouldn't be too surprising. However, Batman suspected, that something bigger was going on. He went inside and saw that the bank's vault had been broken.

Batman took a closer look and saw a woman, who was dressed as a rabbit. Her costume was white and pink. Batman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman answered, "I'm the White Rabbit."

Batman replied, "These gimmicks never fail, to weird me out."

The White Rabbit had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Are you kidding me? You're a man, dressed as a bat. How is a rabbit cornier than a bat?"

Batman replied, "I suppose you've made a fair point, but since you're a thief, you need to start surrendering."

The White Rabbit asked, "You're expecting me, to surrender? You're batty, which is quite fitting." She started kicking Batman around, while saying, "Since you're part bat, you must be an expert, when it comes to bird. I have a question, that concerns a raven. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Batman replied, "I don't have an answer or any care, when it comes to your absurd questions." He started punching and kicking her, but she grabbed him and threw him across the vault. He tried getting up, but she flung him, to the ground. He got up and gave her a quick punch, before she went back, to having the upper hand.

The White Rabbit punched Batman's stomach and punched him in the face. She said, "You're quite the infamous fella, among the citizens of Gotham. You even have a reputation around Wonderland. I hear, that you and the Mad Hatter don't get along. You put him in Arkham Asylum, which put an end, to his daily tea parties. I have a fondness for tea, so I can't say I blame him, for hating you." She kicked Batman, who plopped to the ground.

The White Rabbit grabbed Batman and took a look at his jaw. She rubbed his chin, while saying, "Not bad. It's probably the second-best chin, I've seen this week."

Batman pushed the White Rabbit away and started charging towards you. He said, "I'm going to make you feel the power, of justice."

The White Rabbit smirked and replied, "I don't think so." She jumped in the air and kicked Batman in the face. Batman needed a few seconds, to recover, which White Rabbit refused to give him. She grabbed him and punched and kicked, for a few minutes. Batman laid on the ground and caught his breathe, while the White Rabbit went back to the vault and grabbed the money. She looked at her pocket watch and nervously said, "I better start hurrying or I'm going to be late, for a very important date."

After recovering from the fight, Batman drove back to the Batcave. He faced Alfred and said, "A new villain and I failed to stop her."

Alfred calmly replied, "You don't need to worry." He saw that Batman was in pain, because of the fight, so he said, "The police know about the White Rabbit and have started searching for her. You're not in good-enough condition, for going after her. Besides, you have a date, that you should be getting ready for."

Bruce responded, "Very well then."

Meanwhile, the White Rabbit went back to her house. She threw the money down and took off her mask. She was Jaina Hudson. She looked at her watch and said, "Thankfully, I have enough to get ready. That Batman guy was a peculiar fella. He makes me feel curiouser and curiouser."

A few hours later, Bruce went to the restaurant, while wearing a brown suit. Jaina appeared, while wearing a white dress. They sat down and started greeting one another. Bruce asked, "You're wearing another white dress?"

Jaina answered, "Yes, I'm a big fan."

Bruce asked, "Is white your favorite color?"

Jaina answered, "Indeed it is. Do you have a favorite color?"

Bruce put his hand on his chin, while saying, "It's hard, to decide one color. I like blue, gray, and yellow."

Jaina asked, "Do you have a favorite type of animal?"

Bruce accidentally blurted out, "Bats." Bruce hoped, that wouldn't count as a hint, to his secret identity.

Jaina replied, "Lots of Gotham's citizens seemed interested in bats. It seems to be Gotham's most popular color."

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Do you have a favorite animal?"

Jaina answered, "Rabbits. I think rabbits, also known as bunnies, are so cute and adorable. Plus, they have a colorful, appealing appearance."

Bruce replied, "Jania, I'm really glad, that you scheduled this date. I'm usually the one, who arranges the dates, and none of them work out."

Jaina started holding hands with Bruce, while saying, "It's because you weren't acting like yourself, isn't it?"

Bruce answered, "You could say that. The real me is something, that I've been hiding."

Jaina replied, "I know what that's like. I feel like I have layers, that I hide from the world. I don't embrace who I really am." She started sitting closer to Bruce, while saying, "However, when I'm around you, I feel like I can hop out of the rabbit hole and be myself."

Bruce responded, "I feel like a bat, who's finally leaving the nest, when I'm around you."

Jaina was about to kiss Bruce, but Commissioner Gordon walked by and said, "You're under arrest."

Bruce had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Jaina sighed and said, "I'm the White Rabbit."

Bruce asked, "Why would you rob a bank? You're rich."

Jaina replied, "I know, but being the White Rabbit was more, than just a break from my other life. I started feeling like there's two sides to me: A responsible rich-girl and a wacky thief. I couldn't put my negative side away, even though I wanted to. Do you know what that's like?"

Bruce answered, "I sure do." He looked sad, while Jaina got taken away.

Bruce went back to Wayne Manor and told Alfred about it. Alfred put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "How do you feel about Jaina, now that you know, that she's also the White Rabbit?"

Bruce answered, "Batman's mad at her, but Bruce Wayne still cares about her. Our relationship is a love/hate Wonderland."

Alfred asked, "Which is stronger: Your anger or your love?"

Bruce answered, "The answer to that, is about as challenging, as trying to find out what a raven and a writing desk have in common." Bruce stared out the window, while hoping that Jaina would hop back into his life, because she'll never hop out of his heart.


End file.
